Jay Carroll
Trigger Warnings * Neutrality * Mixing of the Races * Half Black Lives Half Matter Jay Carroll Jay Carroll is a loyal member of Hitler's elite Ninja in NaziBroZ: The Last, and NaziBroZ 2. His motives for allying with Hitler lay in his love for EXPUNGED, which Jack Schofield and possibly even Ben Croft now dispute. He is regarded as being very strong, and so far, Jay has only died once in the movies. This, on par with Alexander, is the fewest deaths in the entire series. Early Life Jay and Alex had been good friends when they were younger. Jay had seen that Alex had true potential when he was making lego guns back in primary school. He learned in primary school that Danny Layton was Alex's father. Jay found Danny Layton disguised as a child using his Hybrid Eye. He was able to figure out that Alex was the son of Danny and this is the reason that Jay distanced himself from Alex before eventually betraying him by joining the Nazis. NaziBroZ: The Last Jay Carroll features as a main character in NaziBroZ : The Last. However, within only a few scenes, him and Ben Croft are brutally crushed by a flying speedboat whilst on the highway to Miami, during a chase with Alex. Hitler is infuriated by this news, crediting Jay as being 'one of his best men'. Later however, Jay is reanimated with the edo-tensei no jutsu which brings him back at almost full strength. This is good in a sense however, as Jay now had the ability to take incoming damage without having to worry, knowing he would heal instantly. Not much more of Jay is seen in NaziBroZ: The Last, other than when he confesses to Hitler that he is gay for Fegelein, leaving Hitler enraged that Fegelein has added yet another man to his harem. NaziBroZ 2: How I learned to stop worrying and love my Bro Jay takes a much more important role in NaziBroZ 2. Not only is he seen taking down Kacper in an alleyway in Nell Lane Estate in the third scene, but he also seems to be one of Hitler's closest allies now. And with Euan Walters and Jay Ryan Carter both dead at this point, he seems to have much more importance to both the plot and the characters. It is revealed in NaziBroZ 2 that Jay is in love with EXPUNGED too. Relationship with EXPUNGED Jay's main motive for being a Nazi lies in the fact he is deeply in love with EXPUNGED. This is evidenced by his constant dreams of him and her at the beach. His jealousy drives him to murder EXPUNGED in cold blood in an alleyway. It is suggested in NaziBroZ 2 that others such as Jack Schofield and Ben Croft also love EXPUNGED, although this could be because they don't get out enough and this is the first girl they have seen since before Vietnam. He is known to go to extreme lengths to keep EXPUNGED, such as keeping her locked up in a hidden prison on a construction site in Paris. Schofield is attempts to save her however, but the screen cuts to black before more can be seen in the trailer. Skills Jay is an incredibly powerful Shinobi. His powers are amplified when he is with Ben Croft however. Why this occurs is currently unknown. But he is still an incredibly lethal Shinobi to be approached with caution. Before the speedboat accident, Jay was said to have never lost a single duel. And has even taken Danny Layton on, on several occasions, resulting in a draw for the both of them on every one. Some say that Jay was responsible for the Car Accident 7 years ago, although this is disputed by the NaziBroZ Fandom. He is said to have copied over 1000 Jutsu being a member of the Hybrid clan, and has the ability to change his appearance to match his environment. Category:Character